The Girl in the Shadows
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: A young orphan named Penny lives in nothing but shadow; never tasting light. She also has interesting talent...talent that has the Phantom wonder...takes place during Love Never Dies GXOC, CXR, PXM, one-sided PXC.
1. Act 1: Prologue

**This story is a different version of "The Phantom of the Opera" and "Love Never Dies", with the songs Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice created together, of course not **_**all **_**of the songs though.**

**Of course we'll need a fan character for the story…**

**Name: Penny**

**Age: 10**

**Gender: Female**

**Bio: Her voice is much like Christine Daae's, and she dreams to be like her. After the Opera Populair burnt down, she went to Coney Island and lived in the shadows of Phantasma, when one day she met the Phantom himself. She also has some similarities to Fleck, and she has amazing acrobatic skills instead of dancing, though her dancing is still good. She might also have a little crush on Gustave.**

**Yep, the story revolves around Penny and how she met the Phantom.**

**The story continues on, no matter where you go…**

**/**

_Prologue_

_This is the diary of Penny Juvieot, the girl in the shadows…_

_September 11, 1875_

_**To think, a little girl matures so fast. My first entry to this book and the only entry I'll make in Paris. It's been a long time since the flames that engulfed the Opera Populair also engulfed my parents. I am an only child; an only child with no one. I live in shadows, as I've ran away from the orphanage to seek out my fortune. The first time I heard Miss Daae sing was in my mother's womb; the only sound I could remember hearing before my birth. When the flames came, the doctors were able to get me out of the stomach before she died. That's alright…I'm better off a loner. I heard that the Phantasma is opening. Maybe someday, I'll get the money to go their, and uncover the secrets of my parents…**_

_**Whoever they were…**_

**A/N**

**Eek! My first entry! Now, I've never seen the musical "Love Never Dies", and this entry probably makes no sense, but I think its gold! Please comment and critic; I'd like to see what the people think.**


	2. Chapter 1: On Coney Island

_Chapter 1: On Coney Island_

_5 years later…_

_March 12, 1880_

_**I finally made it to the Phantasma, after five long years. The mystery of my parents is still unknown, but I believe it's connected to that world. I get off the ship now, and see the Phantasma's beauty…**_

Penny bumped into one of the photographers while writing. The man glared at her. "Watch where you're going!" he growled menacingly. The brunette immediately scurried away from him, and the crowd. She was beautiful, yes, but hated by the world. Their jealousy beat her to death every day, every hour; every minute…it was enough to drive her insane. She was lucky to have saved her diary while walking; the only biographic way to make up her own clues, to see if she had missed anything about her parents. She saw another crowd, a friendlier one, which seemed very excited about the Phantasma as she was.

_Hurry up_

_You won't believe it_

_Take a look, what's over here_

_Who'd imagine just how big the place would be?_

_The man called Mr. Y put it up in just a year_

_It's a little slice of heaven by the sea_

_Look!_

_There's restaurants, a midway, a gigantic concert hall (the biggest fun house ever seen)_

_A volcano that erupts each day at three (wonders brought from around the world)_

_The season's just begun and Mr. Y has got it all, crystal fountains, grand pavilions_

_Heck, it must've cost him millions_

_It's a little slice of heaven by the sea (over here!)_

_The sights the sounds, the lights the smells, the water wheels and carousels_

_The gardens and arcades, the marble colonnades_

_The rides (the rides), the shows (the shows), the games (the games) of chance_

_The rush (the rush), the whirl (the whirl), the sheer (the sheer) romance_

_And the rumors!_

_What about them?_

_Things so odd you daren't doubt'em_

"Interesting…" Penny thought. She couldn't help but sing and dance to the singing. No one noticed her at all, so she didn't mind.

_Freaks and monsters!_

_Aberrations, with mechanical creations_

_And the genius who designed it wears a mask (a mask, a mask)_

_But what's behind it?_

_What's behind it? 4X_

This only filled Penny with more wonder. She went closer to the crowd to hear more about this man in the mask.

_Fancy ballrooms, altered spaces, shoot the shoots and steeple chases_

_A casino, a museum, look, a roman coliseum!_

_And a concert hall that's bigger than a Met!_

_What's inside it? 4X_

"What is inside it?" Penny asked herself. She began looking around the strange place, finding a poster saying the "Ooh La La girl" was performing today…

But who is she?

**A/N:**

**If you're a fan of POTO and LND, then you know who the "Ooh La La girl" is. I'm trying to make the chapters as long as I can. Please comment!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Ooh La La Girl

_Chapter 2: The Ooh La La Girl_

In the backstage of the Phantasma, Meg Giry, as we all know as the sister-like friend of Christine, was looking through the curtains. Sweat ran down her head as she saw the crowd, from thousands to millions. "My word," she whispered, "What a crowd…"

"Nervous?"

She turned to one of the showgirls, Briana, who had a smirk on her face. With her were the other showgirls, who wore the same face as Briana. Meg smiled sadly. "Just a bit."

_**Briana:**__ Kid, look who you are_

_A headline act_

_A major star_

"Got a match?" she asked. Meg nodded nervously.

_**Meg: **__Wonder what he'll think…_

"The boss?" Another asked; her name was Jezebel. Meg only laughed.

_**Meg: **__If he's even here_

Jezebel put a hand on Meg's shoulder and said, "Honey, please, he's here!"

_**Briana: **__And in just two days, he'll be tossing you bouquets at our gala premier!_

"Picture it!" Briana told Meg. Jezebel pitched in again, "The cream of Manhattan," she sighed. Another girl, whose name was Gloria spoke up, "Celebrities! Millionaires!"

"Watching you!" Briana continued. Meg began to lighten up, her hopes rising even higher than before.

_**Meg: **__I'll be waiting in the wing_

_Wound up tighter than a spring_

_As the house begins to dim_

_And I'll practice every line_

_Hoping desperately to shine_

_Shining only for him_

_**Brianna, Jezebel, Gloria: **__Just imagine how they'll sheer_

_On the moment you appear_

_**Meg: **__Stepping out before the scrim_

_Let them whoop and let them call_

_I won't hear the crowd at all_

_**Meg, Brianna, Jezebel, Gloria: **__No it's only for him_

But even the encouragement Meg was given didn't help her completely…

_**Meg: **__Tell me how I look_

"Fine," Jezebel assured Meg.

"Just fine?" Meg sighed in relief, but soon panicked again.

_**Meg: **__What about my hair?_

"Beautiful!" Gloria awed.

"You swear?" The girls could tell Meg was still jittery.

_**Gloria: **__Trust me when the boss sees how you put that song across_

_**Briana: **__Heck, he ain't got a prayer!_

The girls, including Meg giggled. Meg's smile returned, "You really mean it?"

_**Brianna, Jezebel, Gloria: **__You'll look proud into the light_

_**Jezebel: **__Looking lovely_

_**Gloria: **__Burning bright_

_**Brianna, Jezebel, Gloria: **__All vitality and vim_

_**Meg: **__And I'll rapturously float_

_Through the melody he wrote_

_Singing only for him_

_**Brianna, Jezebel, Gloria: **__And before the music dies_

_Up the audience will rise_

_Nearly bursting the brim_

_And you'll stand there in the glow_

_**Meg: **__And perhaps at last he'll know…_

Meg sighed romantically, almost too lost in thought to realize the pre-show was about to begin.

"Girls! Hurry up, we're on!"

She quickly snapped herself back into reality, and went to her place.

In the crowd was Penny, who somehow, someway, was able to sneak into the room. She waited with anticipation and impatience as did everyone else. She quietly listened in onto the crowd members' conversations. "Where is she?" A man asked. Penny wondered the same thing…

"Look!"

"The centre!"

"There!"

"It's the Ooh La La girl!"

Everyone began to cheer as Meg and the showgirls walked onstage. Penny's smile became wide as she saw Meg do things she herself had a hard time doing: dancing. But most of all, she was in awe of her voice.

_**Meg: **__Welcome, each and everyone_

_To our firmament of fun_

_**Showgirls: **__A buffet of bally-who_

_It's where Coney comes to play_

_And it's opening today_

_**Brianna: **__And it's only for you_

_**Jezebel: **__And you_

_**Gloria: **__And you_

_**Brianna: **__And you_

_**Showgirls: **__Entertainment day and night_

_Sure to dazzle and delight_

_**Meg: **__And of course we'll be there, too_

_**Showgirls and Meg: **__Ooh! We're happy that you're here_

_For this season's beg premier_

_And it's only for you!_

After the song had ended, the host walked up onto the stage, everyone cheering at the performance, especially Penny.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Meg Giry, the Ooh La La Girl! Five shows daily, only here at Phantasma!"

Five shows daily? Penny could've imagined how hard that must be…but, the blonde seemed to be enjoying herself, so she guessed it was worth it for her.

"And now, the Arial exoticism, of the fabulous Miss Fleck! Half hawk, half woman…"

As the host went on, Meg went to her mother, Madame Giry, who was waiting for her backstage. "How was I?" Meg asked, "Tell me!" Meg shook her fists lightly through anticipation. "Delightful," Madame Giry said with a smile, "Just perfect. And I say that not only as your mother, but as your producer."

"Was he watching?"

Madame Giry knew that Meg was talking about Erik; the Phantom.

"I'm sure he was," Madame Giry told her calmly, "And, I'm sure he'll have much to say about how much you've progressed."

Meg was filled with undying joy. But she still wondered, did the Phantom see her…like how he would see Christine? She had a bit of jealousy towards her, but…she learned to tolerate this. She would understand if Erik chose Christine over her…wouldn't she?


	4. Chapter 3: The Phantom of the Opera

_Chapter 3: The Phantom of the Opera_

As those who have read the original story, the Phantom, Erik, is Mr. Y. In a tower in the city is where he lives; with an automaton behind his broken mirror. It was of Christine, the soprano he fell in love with.

To those who haven't heard the story, Erik is known as the Phantom of the Opera; sometimes call OG (Opera Ghost) and the Angel of Music. He was born with a disfigured face, so hideous his mother feared him as an infant; but his father never saw him. It was, in fact, that Erik wasn't his real birth name, but instead was given or found "by accident". As a young child, he ran away from home, and falls into a band of Gypsies. He joined them to make his fortune, but was an attraction known as "_le mort vivant"_, which translated mean "the living dead".

During his time with the tribe, he became a talented magician and ventriloquist; another one of these talents were unearthly singing, which spreads quickly through the public. One day, the Shah-in-Shah commissions Erik, who proves himself as a gifted architect as well. But there are some gifts in this sinful world that are infamy; another gift of his was assassinating others with a unique noose called the Punjab Lasso.

In Paris, he one day created the Opera Populair; where twenty years later he meets Christine Daae. The story, the legend, declares that the Phantom had fallen in love with her, and that he would literally kill to marry her. Raoul Viscount de Chagny, Christine's true love, came to her rescue, but was nearly hung by the Phantom. Before he murdered Raoul, Christine showed him that he was never alone and kissed him. He breaks down, and releases Christine and Raoul.

After that, people presume that he had died and Christine buried him…but that would end the story, now would it?

Instead, he left to America, and made the Phantasma, composing music in his tower. However, lately he had begun regretting letting go of Christine. The only reason why he would never see Meg onstage was because she reminded him of Christine in a way, someway or another. He didn't know she was that obsessed over him. He didn't even know she was obsessed with him at all! But, he was always able to shake her out of his mind for room to think about Christine.

_**The Phantom/Erik: **__Ten long years, living a mere façade of life_

_Ten long years, wasting my time with smoke and noise_

_In my mind, I hear melodies pure and unearthly_

_But I find I can't give them a voice…_

_Without you_

_My Christine_

_My Christine_

_Lost and gone_

_Lost and gone_

Erik's obsession…the Phantom's obsession…was still within him…

_**The Phantom/Erik: **__The day starts, the day ends, time crawls by_

_Night steals in, pacing the floor_

_The moments creep, yet I can't bare to sleep_

'_Till I hear you sing_

_And weeks pass, and months pass, seasons fly_

_Still you don't walk through the door_

_And in haze I count the silent days_

'_Till I hear you sing once more_

_And sometimes at nighttime I dream that you are there_

_But wake holding nothing but the empty air_

_And years come, and years go, time runs dry_

_Still I ache down to the core_

_My broken soul can't be alive and whole_

'_Till I hear you sing once more_

_And music, your music, it teases in my ear_

_I turn and it fades away, and your not here!_

_Let hopes pass, let dreams pass, let them die!_

_Without you, what are they for?_

_I always feel no more than halfway real_

'_Till I hear you sing once more!_

Just as he finished lamenting, Meg came in with a gleeful look in her eyes. Her complexion was so beautiful…no! He would not choose another over his true love! Never! Despite his urge, he was able to get his mind off of Meg and back to Christine, but still Meg asked

_**Meg: **__Tell me, did you watch?_

_Tell me that you saw_

_Did you hear the crowd, the way they cheered, I hope you're proud_

_Did you like the new routine?_

_Was it passable I mean_

_I can change a thing or two_

_What should I do?_

_No don't say it, I can guess_

_But I promise I'll progress_

Erik was too busy staring into Meg's eyes to listen to her babble, but quickly went back to his thoughts on Christine. "Yes," he said mindlessly, "of course, whatever you feel is best…"

_**Meg: **__Did the costume look okay?_

_Too revealing, would you say?_

_People seemed to like the view_

This made Erik a bit…jealous? Snap out of it Erik! You belong to Christine, no one else! Just then, Madame appeared, having watched everything with an outraged face. "Meg, please…"

_**Meg: **__I could show a bit more skin_

_That is sure to bring 'em in_

"Meg!" Madame Giry said harshly. The blonde went dead silent as she quickly turned to her mother.

_**Madame Giry: **__Can't you see that the master's at work?_

_Can't you see that his mind's somewhere else?_

_Can't you see that obviously is thinking of things more important than you?_

"Careful, Madame," the Phantom warned calmly, "You're forgetting yourself."

_**Madame Giry: **__Don't you see he forgot what this is?_

_Opening night, a big deal, what a fuss_

_Our success means not I guess compared to the things that the Master must do!_

"That's quite enough!" Erik yelled, blood rushing through his veins, rage rising. But this time, Madame Giry didn't obey.

_**Madame Giry: **__Christine!_

_Christine._

_**Meg: **__Christine…_

"Meg, leave," Madame Giry ordered as calmly as she could, "Now!" The girl obeyed sadly.

_**Madame Giry: **__In Paris, when the mobs surrounded you_

_Who was there?_

_We were there_

_Where was she, when the low men hounded you?_

_Gone, long gone_

_We stayed on_

_Who concealed you safe away?_

_Smuggled you into Chalet?_

_Found a freighter out of France?_

_**The Phantom/Erik: **__I don't see the problem_

_This is ancient history_

_**Madame Giry: **__And once there, when the sideshow hired you_

_Who stood by?_

_Meg and I_

While they kept you on display, who kept working night and day? 

Who gave you their very lives? 

And who helped you buy that side show? 

Who helped you finance you scheme?

Who wouldn't quit 'till your act was a hit? 

And your hit could become your dream? 

Who played the politicians, lured investors and the press? No, not her 

And who stayed with you, helped you and advised you? 

We stayed with you, loved and idolized you 

She betrayed you, shunned you and despised you! 

She chose Raoul, chose his beauty and youth. 

It's long past time you faced

"Enough!" The Phantom yelled again. Madame Giry, this time, obeyed his command.

_**The Phantom: **__You'll be repaid, as I promised you_

_Now if you've anything else to say…_

Madame Giry left the room, her mean glare returning. Erik, of course, didn't notice. He was too much in thought about Christine…with an idea being composed in his mind. A smile came upon his face. This was an idea that might…no, definitely bring them back together. Then, forever would she be his.

_**The Phantom/Erik: **__Oh Christine_

_My Christine_

_Yes you've fled from my face once before_

_But Christine_

_What we shared, even you can't ignore!_

_My Christine_

_I'll be no longer denied_

_I'll have you back by my side_

_My sweet Christine!_

_And come what may_

_I swear, somehow, someway_

_I will hear you sing once more!_


	5. Chapter 4: Christine Disembarks

_Chapter 4: Christine Disembarks_

_May 1__st__, 1880_

_**The Phantasma is amazing! The singers, the dancers, the acrobatics! It's amazing! And the people; their so strange. I love it! This place, this world, I might fit right in. I'm mostly interested in The "Ooh La La Girl" and the "Fabulous Miss Fleck". The women's singing and dancing were amazing; Miss Fleck…half hawk, half women? How very odd.**_

Just then, a ship sailed into port, photographers and crowd members surrounding the area. Penny could remember one of the photographers; the one she bumped into. "Has the Persephone docked yet?" She heard one say. Another said, "Yes, the passengers are dying to get across now."

"Here they come!"

The cameras flashed as people began walking off the massive boat. She couldn't recognize most of them, but she thought by the way the crowd acted. "Hey Misses Ester, over here!"

"Is that the latest Paris style?"

Misses Ester sounded familiar…a designer, maybe?

"Look, there's Corneal Danderbiff!"

The crowd soon began taking pictures of another man. She didn't recognize him at all.

"Hey Corneal; enjoy those pastries, did you?"

"There's nothing bigger or better over here, I can assure you."

"Thanks Corneal!"

Oh, now she did! He was a famous chief! Just then, another group came in; a group of three. The women made Penny grin widely. Could it be? Could this be real?

"Hey, there she is!"

All the photographers were calling for Miss Daae. It was her! Christine Daae! She nearly squealed with glee at the sight; this made her love Phantasma even more. It was if music was playing as Christine and her family walked off…wait, family? Well, she recognized the man, Raoul Viscount de Chagny, who was married to her. And the boy with them, must've of been their son, Gustave. She didn't know much about the two, but she did know that Raoul was desperate to get off of drinking. She also heard that it had become an addiction, but she didn't know how far. Whatever it was, she could tell the man was very angry.

"Her name is Madame de Chagny. Now, stand aside, stand aside," The man said sternly, "No pictures, no pictures of my wife, no pictures of the boy!"

Penny could understand how stressed the man was; trying to protect his wife and child from the crowd. She also could see why people would be taking so many pictures of her in the first place. "Hey, Christine," a photographer said, "Why Coney Island?"

"Yeah, your first concert in years, why aren't you singing at the Met?"

"The Viscountess by a well-known person," Raoul's patience ran dry when the crowd of photographers began to laugh. "Well-known?"

"No one's ever seen the guy! Hey how'd you lure the great Christine Daae over here anyways?"

"It's the money, right; all that American Moola?"

"Hey, Christine," asked the same man Penny bumped into, "what'cha gonna sing, Yankee Doodle Moola?"

The crowd laughed at the joke; only Penny was mad; her and Raoul that is. "My wife is an artist, sir!" Penny nodded at his statement. "I couldn't agree more!" she muttered, "How dare they treat Miss Daae like that!"

"Yeah, and her art is paying off your gambling debt," the photographer continued, "That's what they're saying in France!" This made Penny loath the man even more. It was really rude of these people to butt into other peoples' business.

"Is it true you left your entire fortune on a roulette table in Monte Carlo?" Another joked, with laughter following after. Penny could swear the Viscount was turning red hot. "Insolent rejects! How dare you!"

"Father…"

"Not now, Gustave!" the father became more stressed. If Penny had the strength she would help him out, but…

"Hey, kid," another photographer said, "How does it feel like to have a famous mother?"

"Is this you're first time in America," asked a female photographer; Penny like her, "What do plan to do on Coney?"

The boy was very shy, poor thing. But he managed to answer, embarrassed, but clearly, "I-I want to learn how to swim." The mean photographers snickered. "I said leave the child alone," Raoul said as calmly as he could, "For Heaven's sake, didn't Mr. Y send someone to receive us?" Penny began to hear a music box kind of music…apparently so did Gustave, who was the first to notice three strange faces.

_**Gustave: **__Mother, look! Right over there, across the square_

"What is it?"

The crowd chattered in confusion as the three strangers walked over; Penny could recognize two of them. One looked like the host from the "Ooh La La Girl" pre-show; the female was "The Fabulous Miss Fleck". She smiled at the odd trio and as if in a trance walked through the crowd to get a better look; no one but Gustave noticed her. Before he could greet her, the trio began to sing.

_**Squelch: **__Are you ready to get in? _

_Are you ready to get on?_

_You're to start out on the journey of your lives_

"What's this?" Gustave asked. Penny turned to him, a bit shocked that she had somehow walked over to him but answered smiling, "It's a publicity stunt for that freak-show on Coney," Penny explained excitedly, "It's practically the main attraction!"

_**Gangle: **__If you're ready, then get in_

_Once you're in then we'll get gone_

_And who knows once it goes where you'll be when it arrives…_

"That's amazing!" Gustave exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Penny said, "I'm telling you, that Mr. Y is a bloody genius!"

_**Fleck: **__It's a fun house where the mirrors reflect what's real_

_**Fleck, Gangle: **__And reality's as twisted as the mirrors reveal_

_And the fun is finding out what the mirrors show_

Gustave turned to his parents. "Can we go?"

"Maybe later, Gustave," Christine said kindly. Raoul had calmed down as much as he could possibly; but the mean photographer's rage lifted. "This is unacceptable, do you hear me?" the man growled, "I will be taking this up with your employer, whoever he is." Gustave made a sickened look at the man. "What's his problem?"

"I don't know," Penny said with a small sneer, "But if you bump into him, run."

"I'm Gustave," the boy extended his hand to Penny, who gradually shook it. "Pleased to meet you," she said, "I'm Penny; Penny Juvieot. By the by, what do you think of this place; is it fantastic or frightening to you?"

_**Gustave: **__Everything, and everyone, it's all just how I dreamt_

_All the freaks, and all the fun, exactly how I dreamed_

_And Phantasma still awaits. Wonder what's behind its gates…_

"Come now, Gustave," Christine said. The boy turned to his mother and called, "Coming mother." He turned back to Penny. "See you later, ok?" Penny nodded. "Goodbye." Penny stared as Gustave and his family disappeared into the crowd.

_**A/N**_

_**It's been a bit since I've sent in an author's note, but can those reading this please review? They don't have to, but I'd love to see everyone's thoughts on my story; good or bad.**_

_**Thank you**_


	6. Chapter 5: This Never Happened!

_Chapter 5: This Wasn't in the Musical!_

Penny stared as Gustave and his family disappeared into the crowd.

She let out a happy sigh. This was particularly the best day of her young life. She actually talked to the son of Christine Daae'. And he was good at singing too.

"That was something, wasn't it?"

"Nah, I was hoping she would sing. Caruso sang "Half a Pegleachi" (I think that's what she said ^^;) for us when he got off the boat."

"I bet she ain't got it no more, I'm sure she pitches perfectly but empty inside, like a plane without a –"

"Look! It's the Rock-a-fellas!"

The crowd ran over to a band of some sort; Penny couldn't tell who. She only saw a man that didn't go with the crowd. He wore a black coat, and his hair was black. The young girl didn't move. Her heart nearly stopped. She knew this man…

_A year ago…_

_Penny was sadly walking down the sidewalk. "I was sure they knew about my parents…" She let out a sad sigh, "This is disappointing…" Fat tears appeared in her eyes. She didn't think that it was fair! She was so hated for being different; she bet that she was lied to by the police! No, police don't lie. Not even to the people they hate and despise._

"_Hey!"_

_She stopped and turned to the man. "What do you want?"_

"_You look lost," the man smirked, "Need any help?"_

"_I'm not lost," Penny retorted, "I've got nowhere to go."_

"_I insist that I help you, at least."_

"_Please, not even an officer could help me find the identity of my parents!"_

_The man was shocked, she could tell. "So you're an orphan," he snickered, "This is easier than I thought…"_

"_What do you mean by that, __**sir**__?" The young girl glared at the suspicious man who continued giving his evil smirk. Penny growled as the man came closer. "What are you doing?"_

"_This won't hurt a bit…"_

Penny shook the memory off and saw the same dark smile on the man's face. "Well, well, well," the man said, "What've we here?"

"…W-well," Penny swallowed nervously, "Look at the time…I best be on my way!"

With that, the young girl ran with the stranger coming at her.

Ms. Fleck noticed this from a distance. She turned to Squelch and Gangle. "Listen, I've got something to take care of," she told them, "You escort the, okay?"

"Fine with us," Squelch said calmly.

Gustave saw Ms. Fleck leave. _What is she doing?_

"Stay back!" Penny growled. She was cornered. To think the best day of her life would turn into her last. The man took out a knife and grinned at Penny's unseen fear. "Now just come with me, quietly-"

"Leave the girl unharmed, or I will shoot."

The man quickly turned with a frown. Ms. Fleck did indeed hold a gun in her hands, glaring at the man. Penny let out a small gasp. "Look, we don't want any trouble," the man said, "I was just talking to my daughter here."

"While holding a knife to her," Ms. Fleck said with a plain face, "I don't believe it."

The man glared at Penny whose breathing came out short.

"Get away from the girl!"

"…This isn't over." And with that the man left. Penny's heart rate went on quickly, seen through her trembling. He had followed her all the way to Phantasma…he really was insane!

"Hello?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were alright," Ms. Fleck said.

"Oh," Penny said shyly, "I'm fine, thank-you."

Ms. Fleck gave the girl a smirk. "You should be more careful, kid," she said, "You were lucky I was here, or you'd be history." Penny smiled. "And I thank-you for that," she said politely, extending her hand, "I'm Penny." Ms. Fleck shook the girl's hand and also introduced herself, "I am Ms. Fleck."

"Hey! You!"

"Oh great," Penny groaned, "It's the crazed reporter again…"

"He looks awful mad," Ms. Fleck stated, "What's his problem?"

"I bumped into him," Penny answered, "Listen, I gotta go."

Before Ms. Fleck could say anything the girl ran off into the shadows. She was surprised that only after she went into the shadows she had completely disappeared…

**This chapter stinks with a capital S. Aw well, nobody's perfect. Please read and reveiw**


End file.
